🎥
Woah my dudes and dudettes... This person in this picture below is shielding themselves from the tears of happiness Lauren and I are shedding. I can't believe we hit $200,000 on our Kickstarter in 3 weeks! We knew you were crazy about Zenith, but we never imagined we'd hit this goal so quickly. I mean WTF right? We are now one of the most successful VR tagged gaming kickstarters of all time, and it's all thanks to you guys! As a celebration, at 10AM PST TODAY we will be live streaming ourselves singing your favorite anime songs. You can check that out here: https://youtu.be/zZ7MSvzWnsk Do not miss it. It will be hilarious. (And if you do there will be a recording) Last but not least, there is the question of the new race reveal at $200,000. Introducing The Mineko people! Now -- this will be controversial for some of you, but..we really like cats (in case you haven't noticed.) so we decided to stick to our guns and make a race of cat people. The art isn't ready yet but we'll have something for you before the end of the month. Again, this happened way faster than expected - so it's your fault! Hopefully this sweet, juicy, lore, will help sate your thirst for now.. A pair of fraternal twins were born into a grassland tribe. Both brother and sister had the pointed ears of an animal and their eyes were tightly closed. The people were shocked, and some believed their strange appearance to be the result of human wickedness, but they raised the blind children as their own. One day, the children finally opened their eyes. Unmistakably catlike, their eyes sparkled like jewels. Upon seeing the children’s catlike eyes, the people were too afraid and cast them out to wander the desert alone forever. -- Excerpt from an ancient holy text Many in Zenith have read the ancient legends about the origin of the Mineko people, but to most people they are little more than thousand-year old fairy tales. Mineko are a humanoid race from a faraway land, though there are also Mineko communities in and around Zenith. They are distinguished by their cats’ eyes, pointed ears, and tails. They are, on average, the same height as humans, but they tend to be more slender and lithe than the average human. They are extremely nimble, able to jump long distances and maintain their balance well. For many years, the Mineko Ballet has been a popular Zenith attraction; humans and Mineko alike love to watch the graceful dancers. Mineko are generally outgoing, and enjoy the company of other races. Many of them have a heightened sense of empathy and can sense other people’s moods. In Zenith, many Mineko are judges and justices because their good natures and even tempers make them well suited to making impartial judgements. Somewhat counterintuitively, they are generally poor athletes despite their agility, mostly because they dislike conflict and competition. There is only one thing that will set Mineko on edge: barking dogs. Andy Category:Dev Updates